1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for learning a language through a computer. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for learning a language through electronic devices such as a personal computer (PC), a notebook, a handheld personal computer (HPC), electronic translator and other devices with similar functions.
2. Related Art
There are already many language learning programs available on the market for users to learn a language (such as English) through a personal computer (PC), a notebook, a handheld personal computer (HPC), electronic translator and other electronic devices with similar functions. One of the main features of this type of language learning software is the grammar learning function. Ordinary computer learning software stores test problems designed manually in advance into a database for training and practice. The drawback is that the learner can not update the learning data and test problems in the test base according to his or her practical needs or learning goal. On the other hand, the problem models are designed beforehand and can not be changed or modified.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new language learning software and system to prevent the defects in the aforementioned language learning software. The language learner can update the language data in the database according to contents (such as the texts, real-time news, articles) that he or she wants to learn so that the actual contents can match with the learning progress closely.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new language learning software and system that allows multiple problem model practices so that the learner can master the usage of vocabulary and grammar from different perspectives.
The method disclosed in the present invention is the one that takes the language data provided by the learner and automatically generates test problems accordingly so as to improve the learner""s language ability through tests.
The language learning system according to the invention comprises:
a learning database, which stores the language data that the learner wants to learn, such as texts, real-time news, articles, or a completed test base provided by the learner;
a grammar database, which collects the grammar of the language (such as English) including the plural forms of nouns, tenses of verbs, voice, active or passive voices, word form transformations, etc, to provide grammatical rules;
a problem model database, which stores all sorts of different test problem models for the learner to select; and
a grammar analysis engine, which is a program running on a computer and includes functions such as analyzing the grammar of the language data stored in the learning database, converting the language data into test problems according to the problem models in the problem database, and performing language tests and providing test results (such as error analysis and explanation).
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the language learning system further comprises the function of an electronic dictionary. The learner can look up any unknown word while doing problems to fully comprehend the problem contents and learn the word.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.